The Prefect Team
by Raichugirl62
Summary: netto, rockman, forte and dark rockman have to work together to defeat a new enemy called trad. manga verison
1. Meeting

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: if you have not read the manga I suggest you read it because if you don't you won't get half of the story. American version is okay.**

* * *

**Me: hi everyone. This story is dedicated to my friend who moved (no L didn't move)**

**L: (sobby voice) that's right because he ****loved**** reading the manga**

**Me: get over it. You can call him. He didn't move that far.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting

It's a beautiful Monday morning in Dentech city. The sun was pouring into the house of the Hikari's. The sun shined through a window, right on a lump covered in bed sheets. Beside the lump laid a blue PET. The light turned on and a blue navi appeared. He looked at the lump which was his operator and sighed.

"Netto-kun. Netto-kun." He said, but no movement from the lump. He breathed in than screamed "NETTO-KUN!!!" The sheets flew up as netto fell out of bed. "Rockman what have I told you about doing that?" netto asked rubbing his head. "Not to do it unless you're late." Rockman replied. "And am I late? What time is it anyway?" netto said looking around.

"7:40" rockman said. "WHAT!!!!!! I'm going to be late again. I'm dead meat!" netto yelled jumping up and putting on his clothes and brushing his teeth. "I don't even have time for breakfast." Netto said with tears in his eyes.

Netto slipped his skates on and skated out of his house at top speed.

* * *

"Netto you really need to stop being late." Maylu said on her scooter. Netto skated beside her with his arms folded behind his head. "Yeah, yeah I hear that enough form rockman." Netto said "I better get home."

"Alright but netto tomorrow please be on time." Maylu said.

Netto made a fake smile and skated off.

* * *

Netto came home and flipped on the lights. He took off his skates and put them by the door. Then he grabbed an apple and turned on the TV. Netto must have fallen a sleep because rockman was calling him. Netto grabbed the PET and looked in to it.

"What's wrong?" netto said yawning. "Netto something isn't right. Something feels wrong. Please plug me in so that I can check it out." Rockman said, netto could tell he was worried.

"Alright. Plug in Rockman exe transmission!" netto said plugging rockman in.

Rockman looked around, everything seemed fine till to shots came form behind. He quickly got out of the way before the shots made impact.

"Who are you?!" rockman yelled. "rockman what's wrong?" netto said form the screen.

"You are not the power source." The navi said. Rockman went into shock. "Wait I know you. You're…."

"Forte." Netto said cutting rockman off. "Forte! What do you mean not the power source?" rockman asked yelling.

"He means you're not what causing the power over flow." A voice came from behind rockman said. Rockman turned around to come face to face with his dark duplicate.

"Dark rockman" rockman hissed. "I'll take both of you on a once. Netto perfect..." rockman was cut off when he felt something strange._ What's going on? Why do I feel so light? _A bright light came strait for him. He closed his eyes. He felt himself fall and land on the ground.

"ow, w-what just happened netto-kun?" rockman asked rubbing his head. "R-rockman?" rockman heard, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and almost passed out.

"Netto-kun why are you in the cyber world?!" rockman asked kind of yelling at him.

"I'm not in the cyber world you're in the human world." Netto pointed out.

"I'm in the human world?" rockman whispered looking around.

"Yup, and you brought these two with you." Netto said pointing behind him. Rockman turned around to see dark rockman and forte slowly get up. "Netto-kun keep behind me." Rockman said walking backwards to netto.

"There is no need to fear me rockman I will not harm you or your human. I'm just here to collect the power source." Forte said as if he didn't mean harm.

"No way." Dark rock said striating his back. "If anyone's going too be getting their hands on the source it's going to be me. Then I can destroy all three of you."

Rockman was just about to comment when the ground started shaking. The shaking was so strong it knocked all four of them down.

"I HAVE RETURNED!!!! I'M FREE!!!!" a very load and evil voice came from outside.

"What the heck is that?" rockman asked hanging on to the ground for dear life.

"One way to find out." Netto said crawling to the door. "Netto-kun don't, we don't know what's out there." Rockman said.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Netto said opening the door.

Netto couldn't believe his eyes. A giant creature that was as tall as a 72 story building, covered in black armor. Its boots went to a point and his fingers where sharp. It had three red eyes, two were normal and one was in the middle of its forehead. It had no nose and it had sharp teeth.

"It's so tall." Netto said in awe.

Its eyes started to glow red and it shot laser from them, shooting houses and people. Netto felt someone grab his shoulder, netto was in shock, and he fought back. Punching clawing and screaming, doing everything to get out of the hold.

"Netto-kun." Netto heard and look to see he was waling on rockman. "Netto-kun its okay, I'm here."

"What the heck is that thing?!" netto said a little stressed out. By now the other two were standing next to rockman and netto.

"Rockman we have to stop, saito style." Netto said. Rockman nodded. Netto and rockman became synchronized; netto could feel the saito style's power flow into him. Then he felt horrible pain every where, he felt perfect synchro die and him fall to the ground.

"R-rock-kman what…what just happened?" netto asked pushing himself off the ground.

"I-I don't know." Rockman replied.

"Apparently you two can't synchronize, pathetic." Dark rock chuckled. "Shut up!" netto said.

"Please forte help us defeat that…that thing." Rockman begged. Surprisingly after a couple of seconds forte nodded his head. "Dark rockman"

"No way, I rather see you fry." Dark rock said with a grin. Netto soon walked up by rockman and said "if you don't help, forte will get all the power."

Dark rock growled and then nodded.

* * *

"Get ready!" rockman yelled as they ran, netto skated trying to catch up with that thing.

They were just a few yards away, when it turned around. "Netto-kun!" rockman yelled

"Got it" Netto said "Program Advance! High cannon triple slot in!" Rockman's arms turn into a bright light that faded away.

"Giga Cannon!" rockman yelled as he unleashed the massive attack. The blast hit the creature knocking it back.

"Take this!" yelled Dark rock unleashing a powerful and deadly attack from his hand. The thing cried out as the power hit it, cracking some of its armor.

"My turn!" yelled forte from the sky, his arm turned into a monster's head know as gospel. "VANISHING WORLD!" forte cried as he shot the attack. The creature cried as the blast hit creating a hole in its stomach. It fell very close to netto.

Netto looked in to its eyes. Then it said

"YOU ARE HIKARI NETTO SON OF HIKARI YUUICHIHIRO!!!" before it disappeared.

"netto-kun! Netto-kun" rockman yelled running over to netto with the other two fallowing. "Netto-kun are you okay?" rockman asked looking over the boy for wounds. "It got really close to you."

Netto didn't say any thing he just sat down and started putting on his skates. "Netto-kun what are you doing?" rockman asked a little worried.

"I am going to go see why that thing knows my name and papa's."

* * *

**Me: next chapter very important explains a lot of stuff so…… (Hears load sobbing noises in background.)**

**Me: really just go call him. Jeezz. Any way next chapter coming out soon :)**


	2. Information

Chapter 2

Information

Netto skated to Sci-labs through all the rubble and flames. Hearing the cries of people and seeing the corpses in the streets, almost made him break down. But he couldn't, at least not till he found his father that is.

Finally he made it, the building was in fairly decent shape, a few broken windows and by the smoke he could tell something was on fire.

He turned around to make sure everyone was accounted for. Rockman look very scared; while forte look the same as always, cold, stern, emotionless, Dark Rock on the other hand had a big grin on his face loving the misery. _Jezz how big of a jerk can you get_.

Netto and the others hurried into Sci-labs. Climbing the stairs to the third floor when they got there Netto mentioned the navis to stay here till Netto told them, so that his father wouldn't have a heart attack. Of course Forte snorted in a 'whatever' way while Dark Rock made an insult that Netto just ignored. He left knowing that Rockman would keep them in place.

"Papa!" Netto cried as he entered the main area. "Papa"

"Netto" Netto spun around and saw his father there. "Netto"

Yuichiro hugged his child, he was close to tears. "I called home, but when Haruka said you weren't there I-I thought…" he didn't finish his sentence instead he hugged Netto tighter.

"Papa its okay I'm okay, besides we have bigger problems." Netto said giving the signal for the navis to come in. Rockman was the first to appear.

Yuichiro was shocked. "Rockman how are you…" he stooped when he saw the other two dark navis. Instantly his protect parenting went on and he ran in front of Netto.

"Netto stay behind me" Yuichiro said.

Rockman was about to say something till Netto cut him off.

"Papa, its okay they're with us, they're helping us for a short amount of time." Netto explained. Yuichiro eased down a little but Netto could see he still had his guard just incase one of them stabbed us in the back.

"Papa, that thing knows my name and yours, why?" Netto asked.

Yuichiro got pale, real pale.

"Papa" Netto asked, his father looked like he was in a trace.

"Netto, I don't know if you can remember, but do you remember John?" Yuichiro asked looking at his son with pleading eyes.

"John?" Netto asked him self.

_John _

_Joen _

_JOEN_

Netto gasped as the memory came back.

_Yuichiro entered a hallway with lots of doors, following him was a four year old Netto._

"_Okay Netto, I'm going to be in that room" He said pointing to the room. He helped Netto get up on a chair. _

"_Okay" Netto said. "Here," Yuichiro said handing Netto some money. "If you get hungry there is a vending machine over there." He pointed where it was. _

"_And if you have to go to the bathroom its just a few doors down. Got it"_

"_Yep" Netto said cheerfully._

_Yuichiro smiled "Good I'll be out in a couple of hours then we can go to the park"_

_Netto watched his father leave._

_It's been an hour, and Netto was bored stiff. He spent all the money and was still hungry._

'_Wish Papa come back' he thought and sighed._

_He heard the door open and turned his attention to it, a young man around the age of 17 or 18 came out. He had short cut hair, light blue eyes. _

"_Hi, I'm Netto who are you?" Netto greeted happily. The boy didn't answer at first._

"_My name is John" he said looking over Netto._

"_Joen" Netto said slowly, not really pronouncing his name right. Netto happily put a big grin on his face. _

"_Why are you so happy?" John questioned. _

"_Because I made a new friend" Netto cheered "Joen's my new friend, my new friend~" Netto sang._

_John grinned, "Well it's was nice meeting you kid, See ya" _

"_Bye-bye" Netto waved and continued singing. "Hope to see you again"_

_If anyone was watching closely, they could see a small tear from in John's eye before he went back into the room. _

_Netto dozed off and woke back up. He looked at the clock and counted, he'd been here for three hours. And three hours to a four year old is a long time._

_He decided to go see what papa was doing when something caught his eye: the lights were flickering. Netto went under the light and looked up at it. _

_It kept flickering then it went out. The ground started shaking_

_Hard _

_Making Netto hit the ground and stay there. A horrible screeching noise filled Netto's ears making him cry out. The screeching only got louder and louder. _

_Netto cried out for his father, hoping he would come._

_Then it stopped._

_Silence_

_It took Netto a minute to get up. He crawled over to the door, tears rolling down his face. _

"_Papa, Papa" Netto sobbed "I want to go home." He knocked on the door. It didn't budge._

"_Please, I want to leave." He said waiting for his father to come out the door._

_No body_

_Realizing that his father wasn't coming, Netto crawled under the chair, and curled up, softly crying to him self._

_After awhile the door opened and Yuichiro came out._

"_Papa" Netto cried crawling out from under the table and hugged his father's legs. "Papa can we go home?"_

_Yuichiro nodded. Then Netto remember John._

"_Papa, is Joen okay?" Netto asked his face full of worry for his new friend._

_Yuichiro remained silent then he spoke, choking back tears "he's not coming back Netto" it was a gently answer._

"_Okay" Netto said his happiness gone and now he just wanted to go home._

"Netto-kun" Rockman said touching his operator's shoulder. Netto came back to reality.

"What did you do" Netto growled it wasn't a question it was an order. Yuichiro looked surprised that his son would talk to him in such a way.

"I-We were doing some research on other dimensions, seeing if there was a way we could make contact to the other side. John was our tester, if we made contact he would have been the first to know.

We didn't know that we were going to make contact so soon it was just practice, when the door opened something grabbed John and pulled him in and it closed. We tried to reopen the door but…" he stopped letting his sentence hag. "John's your cousin"

Netto was tense; his fingers curled tight in his hands make white-knuckle fists. "Please, please tell me that thing is not him."

Yuichiro went silent. "Netto, He – he isn't the same."

Netto turned around facing the navis. "I don't care. We're going after him and we're going to change him back" Netto's voice rose.

He left, Rockman fallowing close behind, and the other two after him.

Yuichiro slammed his fist on the walls. _What have I done?_

**Me: well I hoped you enjoyed that little chapter**

**L: yeah next one coming real soon like we just started after this one**


End file.
